we weren't meant to share these stars
by Yorkes
Summary: a companion drabble to the events of "I Love You, Goodbye"


At that point Kol knew there was nothing he could do.

He had made his way down to the quarter to find Davina and reveal what was happening. He wasn't sure how he would tell her, it's not everyday you tell your somewhat girlfriend that you're dying.

Rebekah had insisted they enlist the help of a stronger witch, one like Davina, but getting help from her was the least of his worries. In truth he just wanted to see her one last time. He figured she would try to help him but he only hoped it would only ease her mind knowing there was nothing to be done.

He watched her talking to her friend during Hayley and Jackson's second line. She seemed happy, and he tried to remember that look on her face because he knew it would soon be gone. His prediction quickly came true when she saw him in the alley.

Davina couldn't have known what was happening to Kol, but nothing good was going to come from his hunched and pained state. So when he explained what was happening and she listened, not interrupting to tell him he should've come to her. She did after though, on the way to the cemetery.

They made their way back to Rebekah and Davina tried to do something to save him. To none of the witches' surprise the spells didn't work. Kol Mikaelson was dying and there was nothing to do about it.

So he danced. He never was much a dancer, but he didn't mind living out his last few moments fulfilling a promise. He was never one to keep them, but he planned on following through with Davina. He had completed the dagger with her so she'd be safe after he was gone, even though he was on good terms with Klaus again. He couldn't be her date to the wedding but she wanted to dance, and he could do that at least.

And so they danced. Music was playing softly in the background, they were both failing to fight back tears. Starlight was in her hair and darkness had already settled down around them. It was something that Kol wouldn't have done as a vampire, but it was something that he, without the heightened senses and bloodlust, wanted to do. He was more than willing to be mortal Kol Mikaelson in his final few moments.

Not that his actions were entirely selfless. A mortal Kol still had greediness and selfishness and he wanted that dance with Davina just as much as she did.

What he said, or rather restrained from saying, was neither selfless or selfish. It fell somewhere in between.

Kol Mikaelson was not in love with Davina Claire. He was however very aware that he was on his way. Impending death gets you thinking about things down the line, and since he didn't know much about romantic love he presumed he could skip the falling stage. It seemed the right thing to do, lay everything out on the table before he bit it. In reality laying everything out on the table would only leave more carnage behind.

So when he starting saying what he knew would be his final words to Davina he didn't tell her was in love with her. He didn't speed up their timeline because he was cutting it short. He was dying when he was on his way to love, and maybe he didn't even want to admit he was almost there.

"Under the same stars there's some guy and he's with his girl and he thinks he's got all the time in the world and he's right…and I hate him," he said when she called him out for his joking. He wasn't well versed in sincerity, but he hoped the few words he said to her were enough. That they at least gave her the message that he cared more than he could admit.

She could attest that they did.

Davina had already been in a far too familiar situation. Months before she had lost a boy she loved to a Mikaelson, and she had put him in that situation. Different boys, different Mikaelsons, but the same outcome.

A key difference was the exact moment of their death. With Tim she hadn't seen the exact moment. She had woken up to see that he was dead, and she cried because the boy she loved had shut his eyes to the world. When Kol died she saw everything. She knew what was coming and so did he. When the moment came he was looking right at her. His eyes never closed the world off, he died looking at her and that's where his corpse's gaze remained after his soul left his body.

She cried once again. This time she couldn't say that he was a boy she loved. They didn't have to time to. He was a possibility that was becoming a reality, but he was taken from her before either of them could really say those three words.


End file.
